In An Hour
by antiquiities
Summary: She followed him and grabbed his arm, pulling it into her like she always did. “You didn’t answer my question.” [Written with Goldpiece’s three sentence prompts.]


Title: In An Hour  
Author: Sam  
Fandom: Bones  
Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slight Season 2 spoilers, I guess.  
Notes: Written with Goldpiece's three sentence prompts:

"You know I'd die for you, only sometimes it's so hard living with you."  
"I couldn't help overhearing. I had my ear to the door."  
"Come back in an hour. I'll be crazy by then."

* * *

The slam of the phone back onto its hook was Booth's cue.

He pushed open the door carefully, just in case the call had been worse than he'd thought, and looked around the room, searching for Brennan.

"Hey, Princess."

Brennan looked up from twirling a pen in her fingers. "Are you going to start that princess thing again? Because I still don't know what it means."

"It's just a- never mind. Mind if I sit down?"

She gave a half-hearted gesture with a hand and he sat in the chair opposite her desk, watching her closely.

"You know I don't like it when you stare."

"Are you okay? That phone call sounded less than pleasant."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I couldn't help overhearing. I had my ear to the door."

Even though she knew he was joking, she still pretended to be annoyed. "He doesn't understand."

"Who doesn't?"

"David. He doesn't understand how inflexible my job is, and he says that he's given me enough chances and that I'm not worth any more."

Booth didn't quite know what to say. Well, actually he did, he just didn't think 'thank God we never have to see him again' wouldn't be very sympathetic of him right then.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

"It's fine…I guess. We were never serious, and I almost feel…relieved that I don't have to worry about it anymore."

He didn't say anything to her, just gave her a lazy smile.

"What?" she looked down to see if there was anything on her shirt and he chuckled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, Bones." He got up and started to head back out the door.

She followed him and grabbed his arm, pulling it into her like she always did. "You didn't answer my question."

He turned and looked her in the eyes. She blinked and took a step back, her grip on his arm tightening unconsciously.

"And what'll happen if I don't?"

She twisted his arm and he winced.

"Geez, Bones. All this just for a throwaway comment about how beautiful you are?"

She stopped and her hand dropped from his arm. He realized what he'd said.

"You never said that," she seemed almost worried, by her tone of voice.

"It was implied. It's not a bad thing, take it as a compliment and don't look so shocked. You're gaping at me like a fish."

She pressed her lips together and regained her composure enough to raise an eyebrow at him again. He just grinned and turned to leave once more.

"Booth," her voice was almost strangled, and when he looked at her again she tucked errant strands of hair behind her ear and blushed a little when she caught his eye. Since when did she do that?

"Thank you."

"What for?" he was confused. When did compliments start to require uncharacteristic behavior as thanks?

"I don't know. Everything. I just suddenly thought that I don't really thank you enough for what you do for me every day."

Out of nowhere much? Though he'd take what he could, coming from Brennan. He looked at her again, and she blinked.

"Well, you're just lucky."

"What?"

He sighed. "You know I'd die for you, only sometimes it's so hard living with you. That's why you're lucky I do these things for you, that I like you enough to do them."

He very almost said 'love', and to change the subject and stop her looking like she swallowed a bug, he started talking again, getting an idea.

"Speaking of, you know what I don't do enough?"

He took a step forward and kissed her.

The steps back she took almost unbalanced him, and his hands found her elbows to steady himself. Her hands gripped his arms as she deepened the kiss, her body pressing forward into him to get closer.

They broke away for air, and she felt the need to comment.

"Technically, you've not been able to that enough because you've never done it before."

He didn't answer, instead choosing to place kisses on her jaw and her cheek, his lips moving up the side of her face.

She closed her eyes, leaning into him as his arms encircled her waist. "And really, we shouldn't be doing it at all because…oh…" she moaned a little when he pulled her earlobe between his teeth and he wondered why she was still talking, "…because Angela and Zach and Hodgins will be back from lunch soon and-"

"Bones? Be quiet."

Her reply was lost as he kissed her again, his arms tightening around her back and her arms winding around his neck, tongue slipping into his mouth. Their kiss heated up as his hands slid beneath her shirt, caressing the skin on her back, work-calloused thumbs sending electric shivers up her spine. She couldn't help her body responding, and she pressed her hips into his, burning with need and wanting to have all of him against her.

A sudden noise broke them abruptly apart, and Angela's voice floated down the hall as she made her way toward her office.

"Come back in an hour. I'll be crazy by then."

She stopped outside Brennan's door, and the two wondered whether she knew what they'd been up to.

"Hey, you guys," was all she said before leaving.

"I should probably go. No doubt there's FBI business for me to attend to."

"Yeah, you should do that. But, um, what are we going to do about…this? I don't think it'd be good to continue it."

He sighed. She was always thinking about work. "You know, Bones, you need to forget about work and just let things go sometimes."

He turned and walked out the door. She watched him go, leaning against her desk to contemplate what he'd said and hold her fingers to her lips. She'd call him later. Because she thought that within an hour, she might be crazy too.


End file.
